dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Alastor
The Alastors are a nomad clan, previously affiliated and servants of the original Beelzebub and descendants, of extra devils in the Highschool DxD: Legacy continuitity, and considered one of the most mysterious groups of devils in the underworld, either by their bizarre abilities or their afinity for familiar and supernatural beasts. Since they're also nomads, their location and fate remains unknown, but it is stated that at every household has at least one honorary servant descendant from them. Summary Originally the loyal servants of the original Beelzebub much like the Lucifuge were for the original Lucifer, because of the shy, fragile trust that the Alastor had with the other families of devils, they chose to follow the nomad path, aimlessly roaming around the underworld searching for peace and quietness. As the time would go on, however, more and more Alastor would eventually abandon such lifestyle to life in devil society in order to avoid extinction. Considered the most docile clans in the underworld, the Alastors don't usually search for recognition, as they are satisfied with a quiet life of servitude(the exception being Cohen Lucifer and his daughters). They are also known for their extreme affection towards family members, to almost unhealthy levels; it is said that an Alastor may enter a crippling depression if their ever come to an end of a relationship. Because of their primal instinct as soldiers, however, they can have violent mood-swings at the drop of a hat. Usually, the ones who inherit the mosaic metamorphosis of pretator beasts, such as spiders, centipedes or bugs, are the most likely to inherit also their hair-trigger temper. Symbol Their symbol is extremely complicated because of the arrogance of the original Beelzebub and his wish to make everything about him unique. The Alastor symbol is a combination of a spider/bug with several magic runes. Most Alastor nowadays usually adopts their caretakers and masters's symbols and runes instead to avoid complications. Abilities Being the second strongest clan of extra devils, only behind the Lucifuge, the Alastors had enormous amounts of demonic energy.Because of their status as beast tamers, they are also formidably strong and durable in order to maintain domain over other creatures. This also caused them to create special techniques such as Mind Distortion(マインドディストーション;) to control and tame larger creatures. Metamorphosis Metamorphosis( ) also known as Eater of Fears, is the Alastors signature ability. By channeling their power throught their bodies, they can morph them in different form based on insects and other arthropic beasts, such as spiders, cephalopods, centipedes and so on. It's worth note that one is not limited to just one form, as Cohen showed cabaple of transforming in multiple insects like fleas and centipedes, and Nemesis evolved from a spider to a centipede during the Rating Game in volume 2. They also have access to several other abilties typical of animals, like producing poison and crawl on walls and other vertical surfaces. Those transformations, however, are limited to the user's own energy, and if their limits are reached, the ability will start eating up their own lifespan, as well as their sanity. Zebub Crown Zebub Crown('' )'' also known as Symbol of the Queen '''is a singular, powerful evolved form of an Alastor, in which he or she can freely control their abilities without losing control of their sanity or demonic power. In this form, the Alastor also maintains their humanoid appearance, but something else is added to it, as Cohen grows a black armor around himself, and Berolina grows a pair of beautiful shiny butterfly wings on her back. Considered the pinnacle of the Alastor evolution, those who reach Zebub Crown used to be nominated the leaders of the clan. However, this ability still costs the user's own stamina and demonic power at monstruous degrees. Members Since they're a nomad clan, as well as their own members don't aknowledge themselves as worth a name, the current members of the Alastors are unknown, however, the most prominent members of such clan are part of the family of the current Lucifer Demon Lord, plus the father of the current Lucifer, named '''Fillus Alastor, of unknown position. * Cohen Lucifer(Inherit from his Alastor lineage; Zebub Crown user) * Nemesis Gremory(inherit from her father; Afinity with centipedes and spiders) * Berolina Gremory(Inherit from her father; Zebub Crown user) Trivia * The rune of the clan is based on the symbol of the character Arakune; from the Blazblue series; * Their abilties are based on the original despiction of Beelzebub himself, nicknamed 'the lord of the Flies', and the Terraformars manga series; * Just like the new Satans, the Alastors signature ability is based on one of the most known phobias around the worl, in it's case, Entomophobia, the fear of insects, and Arachnofobia, the fear of spiders. Category:Houki Minami Category:Fanon Organizations Category:Devil Clan